


Destcember Collection

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destcember, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: A collection of writings for Destcember, featuring various Guardians, Ghosts, and other Characters. One prompt each day from December 1-31.





	1. Guardian and Ghost

_I._

“Remember when we first met?” She asks Ivo, who is nestled in the collar of her cloak. They rest in the remains of a crashed ship; snow falling outside and finding it’s way into the remains regardless.

“Of course. I could never forget the most important moment of my life.”

“Even though I threw a rock at you?”

“It was a natural reaction. That I’ve long since forgiven you for.” Ivo insists. “You were scared back then; afraid. If you recall, you didn’t speak a world until we found that jumpship. You’ve come a long way since then. I would never have guessed though that this ship and where I found you would be connected; that I accidentally gave you your old name.”

“Not an old name. Still the same. I’m just… a different version of me.”

“...I like this one then. I know I made the right choice.”

Nelan smiles. “I know you did, love.”

“Love you too.”

She leans her head back and Ivo nuzzles her neck, taking in the quiet peace of winter as snow continues to fall in the Cosmodrome.

_II._

When they met, Lucy made Zora a promise; to never call her a ‘robot’. To Zora, it was like comparing her to something like the Vex, so Lucy promised to never do so again. Lucy wouldn’t tolerate the same from anyone else ether.

As Lucy had come to learn, Ghosts were far more than just tiny machines that were bound to Guardians. They were their own selves. They were made of Light, like her; chosen by the Traveler to seek their Guardian like she was someone chosen to fight the Darkness. Zora was one of many, and she was so much more than just a companion. She was far more than what she seemed.

“This color?” Lucy asked, holding up a shadder; it’s colors shown on each side of the small cube. “Okay, let’s see...”

Lucy held the cube up to Zora who scanned it and applied the color to her shell. Lucy then held up a mirror for the Ghost to see.

“I like this one!” She exclaimed.

Lucy smiled. “It does look nice. You know, you always seem to find new way to impress me.”

“How do you mean?” Zora asked.

“You absorbed the data of that shader and changed the shell color, just like that. You can do so many things.”

“That’s what Ghosts do. It’s who we are. We’re more than just A.I.s”

And she was right, of course. Not a robot, more than that. She’s a Ghost; her Ghost.

_III._

Murph had Rheya in the collar of his robe as he looked up at the stars; shimmering dots in the void. On quiet nights they would sometimes do this, in the company of each other.

“How many of those worlds did you search before you found me?” He asked her tonight. His Ghost had traveled that void looking for him for centuries.

“As many as I could at various times.” She answered. “Earth of course. Mars, Venus. Mercury only once. I held off on the Moon until Guardians started to return there.”

Murph knew exactly why that was; the Hive terrified Rheya.

“You had a valid reason for doing so.” He assured her.

He then turned his mind to the Taken. They were kind of like Hive, but at the same time existed as both a subset and on a higher plane of existence than them. The Taken War had been going on for half a year now, and he wondered about Rehya’s thoughts on them.

“The Taken- do they frighten you?”

“...Somehow not as much as the Hive, but they do frighten me; thinking about how little we know of them and what is within their realm of possibilities. They take whatever they want.” Her voice then got quiet. “Do… Do you think they can take Guardians? Gh-Ghosts...?”

Murph turned his head away from the stars, and to Rheya instead. She had floated upward so he could see her better. With one hand, he reached up and brought her back down near to him, as if it was a hug.

“I’ll never let that happen.”

_IV._

“Ison. It’s okay. It’s okay. Calm down.”

Neo’s soothing, calm voice filled her senses, and she remembered where she was. She was on Mars, and had been fighting a group of Cabal. She had summoned her Light and arc energy surged through her veins, and then…

She looked around and saw all the charred bodies. It was her.

She fell to her knees, not caring if any of the red sand got in her clothes. “I-It happened again, d-d-didn’t it…?”

“Yes.”

She’d let her power go out of control again. But how? It had been so long since the last time had happened, when she nearly killed that other Guardian and their Ghost…

“Hey.” Neo was suddenly in front of her, leaning his shell against her helmet. “Stop thinking. Don’t let the storm get you.”

She took a deep breath and counted to five. She couldn’t speak, but let herself use Neo as an anchor.

“It’s okay. It’s okay.”

_V._

Valis’ eyes fluttered open, his mind disoriented and his body heavy with exhaustion. The first thing he saw once he was able to keep his eyes open for longer than two seconds was his Ghost, Willow. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Willow instead flew over and nuzzled his check. “Thank the Light you’re awake. I thought- back there I thought...”

He took in a breath, rattling in his chest. He managed to lift a hand and touch Willow’s beautiful flower-like shell before he finally got his voice to work. “Where? What…”

“You’re in Tyrell’s ship. We’re taking you home.”

“Home...” And then in came back to him. He tried to sit up. “W-Willow. There’s something- she had a twin- we killed the Replicant Twin, but the Sleeper Twin-”

“Valis, hush! We know, we know. Rest, please.” Willow urged. “You had burns all over your body. Your heart had stopped when we found you. You’re lucky Tyrell was there to revive you.”

Valis slumped back down onto the cot as he took this information in, feeling dizzy from sitting up too quickly. “...Tyrell?”

“Sleeping in the pilot seat. Bastian is piloting your ship. Should I-”

“No. Not yet.” Tiredly, he shifts his gaze to Willow. “I’m sorry. I scared you.” He closed his eyes again. “Stay here, please? Just for a bit.”

Willow was quiet, but then he felt something against his neck; the comforting touch of her shell. “I’m not going anywhere.”

_VI._

“Reports indicate the Minotaur with the strange signature came from this area.” Bastian informed Tyrell.

The Hunter nodded, preferring to stay quiet to track his prey. He was a Nightstalker; stealth was his sword, part of him. He always went quiet when he set his sights on something. In his silence though, he relied on Bastian to help guide him. Part of being a Ghost, according to Bastian, was to be a guide for their Guardian, so he didn’t mind.

That was now they worked, and Tyrell was grateful for the assistance.

Following Bastian’s words, Tyrell was able to track the Minotaur that Failsafe had told them about. There was something about this one that was different than other Vex, and Tyrell needed to track it down and find out exactly what that something was.

Hidden nearby, but keeping his distance. He held out his hand, which was a cue to have Bastian give him his Quickfang. Once it materialized in his hand, Tyrell activated his invisibility and ran forward to the Minotaur. He silently counted the five seconds in his head and threw a smoke bomb at the Mintoaur. His prey was easy to take down from there; using the smoke for cover while a few swipes of the sword to incapacitate the Minotaur.

When it was down, Tyrell broke his silence. “Scan it, Bastian. Let’s see what this is about.”

“On it.” He materialized and quickly scanned it. “Yep, there’s something off about this one. There’s something here in the data banks, something about an armory...”

“An armory? Let’s see if Failsafe knows anything about this.” He then added, “And thank you, Bastian. I appreciate the guidance, as always.”

“Any time and every time, Tyrell.” Bastian replied. 


	2. Last City

While most Guardians stayed within the perimeters of the Tower, Lucy liked to venture down to the City from time to time. She’d exchange her armor for more civilian looking clothes, and leave the Tower to walk among the streets of the Last City.

From where she lived on the Tower, she could see much of the City; the Traveler floating silent above it. Things in the City bellow seemed so much smaller. Whenever she came down from the Tower and went out into the streets though, the City seemed to stretch out for as far as the eye could see. The first time Lucy had come down here she got a vague sensation of being lost, and she had stared up at the Traveler in awe; much, much bigger when observed from the ground.

Lucy had found her way around the City in time. There was still much of the City she did not know, but she was learning. She got to know where some of the shops and restaurants were, and some other things along the way. She also got to know some of the people that lived in the City as well.

Not many people recognized her as a Guardian right away. The only indicator was Zora, hovering at her shoulder. Those who did recognize her as a Guardian she would always greet politely, though she kept in mind too there were those who may not look fondly upon Guardians. She was aware of that. Even so, she always reminded herself that these people were the ones she was protecting every time she went out on a mission.

As a Guardian, and especially as a Titan, fighting the Darkness meant fighting for the City as well. It was the last place on this planet where Humanity had been able to thrive in relative safety. The rest of the world, and other worlds beyond, had been left in ruins by the Collapse. With the Traveler having been in a dormant state since that day centuries ago, it fell to the Guardians to defend the City.

Lucy had understood that as a principal part of her duty as a Guardian from when she first arrived at the Tower. When she started to go down into the City though, and with each visit she made afterward, she began to understand that more. The why of it- the reality of that why sinking in further each time.

This was all that was left; a glittering light in the dark.

It wasn’t just that for Lucy too. The Tower had become her home since she had been brought back from the site of her revival on Venus. It was the home of every Guardian. However, by extension, the City was also part of that home. Every time she walked these streets she was reminded of that.

This place- this City and these people were worth protecting.

Lucy was once asked by a child if the Darkness was scary. She replied that it did frighten her (she had fought Vex only a couple hours after being revived), but she had to be brave, for the people back here who were trying to live in this changed world. The Child replied that Lucy reminded them of a knight in shining armor. It made Lucy smile.

For these people, for this city, she would be their knight.


	3. Living Without The Light

Elm’s days usually followed along this pattern: get up, have breakfast, tend to clients. It wasn’t always busy (tattoos take time), but she was content enough with the simplicity of this pattern that outlined her days. She hadn’t always been a tattoo artist, but living in the Last City, there wasn’t much of anything else, and she had to find a way to make her living somehow. Her art was enough it seemed, enough that people would seek her out to craft images into their skin.

She was a civilian of the Last City, and this was enough for her.

One thing that stood out now in her life though was that one of her clients was a Guardian. An Awoken Hunter who had found their way to her studio, wanting to get a tattoo of the Hunter symbol on her arm. It was her first tattoo, technically. Elm had noticed the small markings on the Hunter’s face when they first met. That would explain why she had relaxed after a while, although her Ghost may have been dulling her pain as well.

That wasn’t the last time she had seen the Hunter; she came back with a tale of beings known as the Taken. Elm had heard whispers of a war with ‘something’, but she was interested none the less. She also came back wanting another tattoo, this time on her back, to which Elm gladly said she’d craft.

Elm herself did not possess the gift that this Hunter did; Elm was not infused with Light. Elm was Lightless; living as a normal civilian. The difference between her and the Guardian was one as clear as day. This Guardian though- they did not talk to Elm like she was inferior because of her status of being a civilian. Elm became interested in this Hunter as a result.

It was strange- when she ignored the fact that this person had light in their veins, they weren’t that different. Their interactions as well ignored that gap, and Elm eventually found a friend in this Guardian.

The next piece she did was sometime after the Red War. Elm’s studio hadn’t been too badly damaged in the initial attack, but it had seen better days. When the Hunter came into her studio, Elm noticed her usually talkative Ghost was asleep in the collar of her cloak. Elm got a little cushion for him and the Hunter set him upon it before removing her cloak and then arraigning it around the Ghost.

Elm briefly looked over the design the Hunter wanted; a specific date written in Russian to be placed on her wrist. The Hunter elaborated it was her resurrection date, that her Ghost found her on that date. So she got the Hunter comfortable and set to work.

“How is our Little Light?” Elm asked after she had started linework on the text.

The Hunter was more tense than usual as she worked, but stayed still. “Better. He’s mostly recovered from the hack, but his systems are still working on purging what remains. He needs rest still.”

Elm was aware of the situation. The Hunter had come to her before, telling her something had happened to her Ghost. Elm felt honored the Hunter trusted her enough to share such information, and had felt sad for her all the same. “I can’t imagine what you were feeling. You two share Light, yeah? It bonds you. That must be something like no other.”

“It’s one of my only constants.” The Hunter replied. “It comes with being a Guardian. I’m not sure how else to put it in a way that-”

“It’s okay, I know what you’re trying to avoid.” Elm said. “I know I’m a civilian and you’re a Guardian. I know I don’t have any Light like you.”

“Since when has that come between us? I think of you as a friend whether you have Light or not.”

Elm smiled up at her. “As do I. You’re actually one of my favorite clients.”

A quick glance up at the hunter showed she was blushing. “I… hope it’s not too much to ask, but, if I may- are you at least happy here?”

Elm had stopped in her process and met the Hunter’s gaze. “I am happy. I am happy to have this life. I may be a citizen, lightless, but I’m happy.”

“That’s good.”

Elm returned to her work, slipping back into her trance. She wasn’t a Guardian, she never would be, but this was her life, and it was enough.


	4. Little Joys

Within their little group, there was something that each one of them enjoyed; little simple things. With Nelan, it was the trinkets she collected from her adventures. Murph had his stargazing with Rheya. Ison had her books, not surprising for the Warlock. Valis had the flowers in his garden lot. Tyrell had his cube Ison had given him that he fidgeted with (as she had one she did the same with).

For Lucy, it was something different. With her, it was dancing.

On the outside, Lucy could be taken as someone who may be a bit too serious- she’s a Guardian; a Titan. She took her role as such very seriously! She knew people thought that she was wound too tight, but she’d go on letting them believe that. She wasn’t... not all the time anyway.

When she wasn’t busy fending off the agents of the Darkness, there was someplace she’d go sometimes. In the Tower, there was bar/lounge some Guardians had set up at some point in time, by Hunters supposedly (of course it was the Hunters). When she decided that she wanted to unwind Lucy would take an evening and go there. Even a Titan like herself needed an evening of fun once in a while. So that’s where she’d go, and just forget everything; let it go for just the night.

(That also happen to be where she met Ison during Crimson Days one year and got so drunk she kissed the Warlock and somehow gained her as a friend.)

An evening after the Europa Conflict, Lucy and Ison ended up going to the bar together; Lucy in some more civilian clothes while Ison still wore her robe. The bar itself was still undergoing some repairs from when the Cabal bombed the Tower, but it was looking better and better each day, and it still attracted Guardians here and there.

“Glad this place is still around.” Lucy commented to Ison after the bartender dropped off their drinks. “I came here all the time before the Red War.”

“I remember.” Ison replied, a tiny smirk on her face. “I remember that you kissed me.”

Lucy blushed and cleared her throat. “Yeah, well...”

Ison chuckled, reaching for her drink. “It’s been a while since you’ve been here then?”

“It got damaged in the Red War. I think this I the first time I’ve been back since that mess ended. I missed this place, you know. I’d come out here for the evening and mostly spend it dancing. It was kinda like getting a break from the endless cycle of fighting, and it was always fun. Those nights were always good, no matter what was happening out in the system.”

“This is your escape.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

Lucy downed her drink and set it on the counter, already feeling a buzzing in her head. Over the speakers, the songs switched and she started tapping her fingers on the counter to the new one.

“Hey, this song’s got a good beat.” Lucy commented. She then stood from the chair and grinned at Ison, holding out her hand. “Wanna dance?”

Ison stared at her for a moment, but then returned the smile and took Lucy’s hand as she stood. “Show me some of those moves I remember.”

Guiding her along by the hand, Lucy pulled Ison along to where a few other people were dancing and for the first time in a long time let herself get lost in the music, just like the old times.

She remembered why she loved this place so much now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Lucy asks Ison to dance to with her is Keepin' Your Love, from the album Flavored, by Pop Up!


	5. Black and White

When Tyrell-3 first woke, all he could see in was shades of black and white.

He was confused as to why his world appeared in these monotone colors, his Ghost appeared to him this way too. He didn’t know the color of his shell at that moment in time. He tried to voice his concerns but it came out garbled and distorted. Bastian (before Tyrell had named him that) noted this and said there was some damage to his voice module after centuries of being left to rust in the sand.

That’s when he found out he was on Mars, and that he had been dead for a few centuries. He at least remembered his name, but nothing else, including the facility he woke up in.

Bastian did some work on the damage to his voice module and got that working, but he couldn’t do much about his sight. He had said there was something missing, but then he mentioned about taking him to some place, a City, where there might be someone who could help.

Tyrell’s world was still black and white when they left the facility and into the sands. He wasn’t able to see he color of the sands, but Bastian had resurrected him during Mars’ day cycle, and he had to shield his eyes at first when they were out in the open. The sands, even in black and white, were nearly blinding. The glare pained him. Bastian created a helmet from materials he had scavenged to help him block it out, which helped some.

As they wandered the sands, Bastian explaining what he was now (a Guardian; chosen by the ‘Traveler’), the glare slowly became less harsh on him and he could pick out more details of this world. It felt surreal in a way, like he was wandering through an old film.

Some time later, he stumbled into another person that appeared to him in the same colors as well, but this person was not made of metal like he was. Their name was Valis, an Awoken with a Ghost at their shoulder. He was trying to find a way to the City as well.

They decided to stick together, work together, to get off this planet and back to the one the City was located at. They were two newly resurrected souls; two new ‘Guardians’. They were both on a planet they did not know. It seemed like the best idea at the time to stay together, because the feeling was mutual they needed to get out of this sandy wasteland.

Tyrell does remember at one point during this venture that Valis asked him about his vision being in black and white. Tyrell didn’t know what to give him for an answer, so he just shrugged. He explained what he knew; that his vision had been erratic when Bastian resurrected him, and when it settled he could only see in those shades. Valis commented maybe something was done to him long, long ago before he died. It was a valid theory, given what Bastian had said.

Later on, they ran into a patrol of Guardians, who took them from Mars and to Earth, to the Last City. There Tyrell met with the Vanguard before having someone see to his eyesight. Valis, for some reason, accompanied him.

Tyrell was told the component enabling the translation of color was missing. He was put under and the person who worked on him did what they could.

Colors are still mostly dulled to Tyrell now, though when he woke up after the procedure the first thing he said to Valis “Your hair’s pink”. He sees some color. The only exception is his Light, the Void energy that burns so brightly when he casts it his world is painted in purple.

One thing that didn’t change though, is the Traveler. It appears to him the same way he saw it when he arrived at the Last City; in black and white.

And he doesn’t mind that one bit.


	6. In The Vanguard

Ikora had been a part of the Vanguard for a long time, since Osiris had been exiled. The many long years had allowed her time to learn and grow into this role though. It was a constant learning experience, the loss of Light during the Red War being a more recent and harsh lesson. That had come and gone, and all she could do was learn from it, ponder and meditate on the meaning of those events.

These days, she pondered the mysteries of the Traveler oversaw the Warlock Guardians, and offered advice to them among other things.

One day a young Warlock she recognized as Valis came to her in the plaza where she often observed the Traveler. His Ghost, with her flower-like shell, hovered at his shoulder.

Ikora gave him a warm smile in greeting. “Hello, Valis. Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Um, yes… I...” He cut himself off, looking unsure and hesitant.

Ikora took this chance to study him more carefully. His gaze wasn’t necessarily focused on her, and she noticed he looked tired, like he hadn’t slept in a while. He looked like there was something on his mind. She didn’t say anything on these observations; waiting for him to speak instead.

“I was wondering if I could, um, ask you for advice about something.” He asked, not meeting her eyes still.

“Of course.” Ikora replied, calm.

“Since Europa, when we went after the Nexus Zero, I… I’ve been having nightmares. When we were fighting the Nexus, and when I- what happened to me...”

There was definitely something bothering him. Ikora had seen Warlocks before who came to her seeking advice on such things, especially those who dealt in the Void.

Ikora gently replied, “Take your time.”

Valis nodded and gathered himself before continuing. “When we were fighting the Nexus Zero, I was stabbed while trying to fend off an attack from the Nexus. If it wasn’t for Murph, I would have died my last death. We won the fight, but… I still have nightmares about the moment; about being tossed into the pool and sinking into the dark.”

Ikora knew what mission he was talking about. The recent Europa Conflict had come to an end with the raid mission against the Gelida and the Nexus Zero. Valis had been one of the six Guardians on that mission, along with the others who had been involved (lead by the Hunter Nelan).

He paused to take a shuddering breath. “Tyrell talks to Cayde about his insomnia, so he suggested I talk to you. I’m just- I don’t know what to do about the nightmares. What should I do?”

This kind of question wasn’t the easy to answer, especially considering these were not her experiences. But she cared about her Warlock students. She would at least try to put Valis’ mind at ease.

“You suffered a near-death experience at the hands of the Nexus Zero.” Ikora said. “It’s understandable that your trauma is being reflected in your dreams. In these types of situations, I have told others that time is going to be your medicine. You need time to allow yourself to heal.”

“That will help with the nightmares?”

“I can’t say there is an immediate result, but over time, these dark dreams will lessen. So, the best thing for you is to give yourself time and live your life. Tend to your garden, practice your breathing exercises, mediate on your past experiences. You also have Willow and Tyrell, do you not?”

“Yes.”

“Your friends will be there to listen, to help you.” She then reached out and placed a hand on Valis’ shoulder. “And if need be, I am willing to listen.”

An expression of relief crossed his face. “Thank you… It does help.”

“I’m glad I could be of assistance.”


	7. Say My Name

He hadn’t felt this awful since he lost the Light during the attack on the City. Everything was slow, disjointed.

Everything was dark. He was in darkness.

He was alone.

But… from somewhere in the dark, a voice called; a voice he knew anywhere.

“ _Ivo.”_

_Her_ gentle, sweet, voice was calling for him.

He was not alone.

“ _Ivo, please...”_

Optic sight stuttering back to life. Awareness returning. A face materializing from the static; _her_ face.

Ivo struggles to keep himself awake, to keep his eye on her. He’s distracted by the fact his whole being is screaming at him that something is wrong. Something’s wrong with him. He knows it; he can feel it. However, he’s mostly concerned about the expression on her face.

She looks scared.

“Oh, Traveler! Ivo- dear Light, can you hear me?” She exclaims. He feels her hands cupped around his shell.

He gives only a shuddering sigh as a response. Focus.

“Ivo talk to me. Do you know where you are? Do you know who I am?”

His mind struggles to process the answer to the question. He knows her face; her voice. He knows her, but her name…

“G… Guard...” His voice trembles. “G-Guardian.”

“Not my title. My name, Ivo. Say my name.”

Focus. Focus…

“Say my name, Ivo!”

He remembers the one who gave him his name; the girl fallen from the stars. The girl with the starlight skin and eyes of ice.

His missing half has a name.

“N-Nelan. Nelan.” Ivo manages. “Nelan. My Guardian. You’re my Guardian, Nelan.”

Nelan sniffles and kisses his shell, and Ivo can’t help but drift back into the dark.

‘ _Nelan. What happened?’_


	8. Legacy of the Golden Age

There were many things Murph was curious about. Hive were one of his subjects of study, the Taken presence on Io being another after the Red War. Another one of his curiosities though concerned himself- on the origins of Exos.

As an Exo, Murph didn’t know much about himself, not even after he learned of his past life (or more specifically his death). No one knew much about Exos though, but he was still curious. He was curious about his own body; why this metal shell was built and breathed life into him. It was a strange fascination, but at times he wished there was more that could be learned outside of rumors.

After vanqiushing a worm god named Xol from Mars, the Warlock’s friend, Nelan, brought him to Mars. She said she had found something on Exos that might interest him.

She took him to a massive complex in a glacial region of Mars known as Hellas Basin; the Clovis Bray facility… and the building housing the Warmind Rasputin looming in the background. When they reached the facility, it dawned on Murph that he was walking through the preserved remains of ancient history; from the Golden Age.

Nelan also introduced him to Ana Bray; a Hunter supposedly involved with this place back in a past life. Having heard about the other from Nelan, Murph held out his hand in greeting, honored to meet Ana.

Nelan then went off to patrol around the area and make sure there weren’t any Hive hanging around Rasputin, leaving Murph with Ana.

“Here’s the data she asked me to show you.” Ana said, handing a datapad off to Murph. “She dug up some stuff on Exos here while helping me out. Nothing really touching on origins of Exos, but there appears to be some insight about how you’re made.”

Murph skimmed through it before asking Rheya to copy the information for further study. “Thank you, Ana. This is very interesting. Does this really date all the way back to the Golden Age?”

“From the time stamp, it seems so. Rasputin froze this whole place when the Hive tried to get him the first time, so the whole facility has been frozen in time. Until now of course.”

He nodded in agreement. “It’s like the Traveler’s awakening sent out a signal. I worry there’s more on the way then just endless Vex forest and a god on Mars. In the meantime, I’m grateful you’ve shared this with me. Did you really work here before?”

“You mean-” She smiled in realization. “Oh, yeah. I’m certain of it. I didn’t exactly work with Exos but I worked with Rasputin. I’m still not sure in that way, but I know we share a connection.”

“Hm… It seems that in some way we’re both relics from the Golden Age.”

“I guess you have a point. I was a part of Clovis Bray, and You… Well, you’re you.”

“We carry these with us, even if we’re not who we were back then. Here and now, we’re continuing the legacy. We’re little tiny pieces of the Golden Age legacy, whether we like it or not.”


	9. They See Me Rollin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the two weeks of Mayhem :3

While her other friends weren’t really ones to partake in Crucible, Lucy was a different story. Okay, sure- Tyrell with his mischievous ways often was a competitor, and even Ison showed up in there sometimes, but out of all of them, Lucy was the one who fought there the most.

And right now, her favorite mode had come into the rotation; Mayhem.

She’d go in armed with her Hazard Of The Cast, but her weapon of choice here was her Light.

Mayhem was an adrenaline rush of beautiful chaos. The moment Lucy was free to let her Light run free, sparks would fly from her fingertips and she would grin as it surged through her. Lucy was a Striker Titan; one of arc energy. So when she activated her Fists of Havoc, she took off running.

Literally.

Her Light surged her forward and she navigated the arena to find and strike her opponents with ease, laughing and smiling as she did. Oh they could try and catch her, but maybe she’d also leave a shockwave when she hit the ground that would still get them.

Her efficiency in destroying her opponents was quickly putting her on a kill streak, helping her team lead the charge.

One. Two. Three. More bite the dust!

One after another fell, and Lucy was enjoying the thrill of it. She was enjoying maybe a bit too much…

“Ha ha!” She activated her super again to use on a Warlock. “They see me rollin’-”

And suddenly a beam of white hot arc energy hit her, knocking Lucy out of her Fists of Havoc and ending her streak.

When she was rezed, she saw the Warlock standing beside her with a hand canon; Better Devils.

That was Ison’s.

The Warlock tapped her hand canon against her helmet. “Haters gonna hate.”

And like that, she was off again.

Somehow, under her own helmet, Lucy found herself grinning.


	10. What Is Worth Fighting For

Murph never mentioned it to anyone, but the name for his Ghost came from a civilian he met a week before the Taken War.

During one of his earlier missions as a Guardian, he was dispatched to somewhere near the outskirts of the City. A distress call had been picked up from some refugees who had been ambushed by Fallen, and Murph was sent to deal with the Fallen in the area; to make sure they weren’t trying to attack the City or anything. That was the ulterior motive, but Murph found himself more concerned for the people who had been attacked.

Most of Humanity’s remaining population lived within the walls of the Last City, but as he learned there were still ragtag bands of people who didn’t want to be confined to the boundaries and decided to chance the wilds instead.

The leader of this group that he was sent to was a woman named Rheya Castille.

Castille cared a great deal for the people in her group, but she didn’t immediately like Murph’s presence in the camp due to his status as a Guardian. She thought he was here to convince them to go to the City. Murph explained why he had been sent out here and that he was concerned for Castille’s people.

She gradually warmed up to him and they worked together over the next few days. Murph helped survey the area and keep an eye on the Fallen, for which he earned Castille’s appreciation.

However, on the last day, the Fallen attacked again. Castille was fatally injured fending off a Captain.

Murph was with her when she died, and the one thing he remembered her saying in her dying breath, was that she regretted nothing, that it was worth it for these people. These people had no one and she loved them all; they were worth fighting for.

The Warlock remembered her bravery, and the night before the Taken War broke out on Phobos, Murph gave his Ghost her name.

So now, he carried the memory of that woman wherever he went, the one who taught him what is worth fighting for.


	11. Knowledge Is Power

“Do you participate in Faction Rallies?” Valis asked her as she typed notes into her datapad.

Ison looked up and over to the other Warlock sitting next to her. His friend, a Hunter named Tyrell-3, was sleeping next to him, leaning against Valis. Tyrell was tired from being up nearly two days fighting Taken and Valis had convinced him to get some rest.

“I do. Why do you ask?” She replied.

“Just curious. I heard it was coming up soon.”

He was correct in his assumption; the Faction Rallies were still going to be happening this rotation, even with this mess with the Taken going on.

“You thinking about participating, Valis?”

“No, I see no need to. Like I said, it’s curiosity.” Valis paused when Tyrell made a noise in his sleep and shifted against him before relaxing once again. He smiled at Tyrell before speaking to Ison again. “Which faction do you support?”

“Future War Cult.” She answered without hesitation.

“I see… Isn’t their philosophy based on supposed visions of the future?”

Ison turned her eyes back to her datapad with a sigh. It was going to be like this, was it? She didn’t want to waste energy on this conversation if it was.

Valis spoke again when it became clear she was ignoring his question. “I’m sorry; I shouldn’t have worded it like that. I’ve heard things about FWC, but I shouldn’t assume anything.”

Once again, she set down her datapad and looked up to Valis. “There were experiments, before they were formally recognized. Some say to have seen things, though I prefer to think of it as “learning” rather than “visions”. They gained knowledge of things to come through those early experiments, which is why they believe that war is inevitable. They believe we must be ready to stand and fight when that time comes.”

“Do you think they knew about this? The Taken? I’ve heard it said knowledge is power, and that kind of knowledge that you speak of...”

That made Ison pause. More than once the thought had crossed her mind. Perhaps Lakshmi had foreseen this war with the Taken.

“Even if they did, do you think anyone would listen?” Ison said.

“You have a point.”

“You’re right in saying that knowledge is power, but those not involved do not take us seriously. So we must do what we can with the knowledge we’ve found; wield it for ourselves, store it in our minds, and hope one day we’re ready. Knowledge is power, and it is our power.”

Valis gave an acknowledging nod. “That’s very insightful.”

“I just hope that when the day comes people stop disregarding FWC, they don’t turn on us and use us. While knowledge is power for us, it can be a different power to someone else.”

“Ah, yes; there is always that danger. Let’s hope it never comes to that.”

“I hope so, Valis...”


	12. Let It Snow

Valis remembers the first time he encountered snow.

It was his first year being alive as a Guardian, and it had been getting colder and colder around the Tower. His Ghost, Willow, told him that it was normal and she expected it to start snowing any day now. Valis asked her what she meant by that, but all she gave him for an answer was, “You’ll see”.

A day soon came along where it was especially cold when he awoke, and when he was getting dressed to meet Tyrell for breakfast, Willow informed him that it was snowing outside. So he pulled open the blinds and saw that… something was falling from the sky. It wasn’t rain- no this was slower than rain. This was the snow that Willow told him about.

In a spur of impulsiveness, Valis grabbed a coat and rushed outside to see this for himself, forgetting any kind of shoes.

It was just as cold outside, and snow had already started to accumulate on the ground where it fell. It was cold on his bare feet and his breath misted in the air. Valis merely stared at this visual phenomena, mesmerized by it.

“Is this what you meant by snow, Willow?” He asked his Ghost.

“Yes.” She replied.

Valis smiled, letting out a light laugh. “It’s wonderful.”

Soon after, Tyrell found him, still standing where he was and watching the snow still. The Hunter quietly approached his friend, but Valis wasn’t phased by his appearance.

“Never seen snow before?” He asked.

Valis turned to look at him, shaking his head. “Not that I remember.”

“How long you been out here?”

“...A while.”

Tyrell chuckled. “There’ll be more of this to come. Let’s get you inside before you freeze your feet off. Did you forget shoes?”

“Maybe.”


	13. Enemies of Humanity

_I. Fallen_

It was with unfortunate luck that Nelan faced Fallen so soon after being revived. She did manage to defeat the troop that came after her and escape the Cosmodrome, but it was in part because of this that Fallen were not only her first enemy faction she encountered in this life, but one she became the most familiar with.

In her early days, the Cosmodrome was her stomping grounds; her first areas of exploration. Fallen populated the area, having claimed the territory long ago. She often fought them here through the years, even when the Devil Splicers emerged from the Plaugelands and spilled into the Cosmodrome grounds.

But she learned about the Fallen as well in time, not just fought with them. They were some of the earliest enemies of Humanity, and as she learned more, she begun to see them in shades of gray. The history was not all black and white.

Still she fought them, but sometimes she wondered…

_II. Hive_

Out of all the enemies, Murph chose to study Hive. It was much to the dislike of his Ghost, Rheya, since she had a great fear of Hive, but she didn’t discourage him from his research.

Hive were a strange existence to Murph, and he knew some of the history such as the Great Disaster. He knew of their sword logic and he had even read the Book of Sorrows at one point. Hive were a grand mystery to him, and he wanted to explore that mystery.

There were still many unknowns about the Hive, but whatever info Murph could get on the Hive for his research he would take it.

He’d unravel the mystery in his own time.

_III. Vex_

Lucy had been fighting Vex since she was resurrected. Venus, Mars and beyond. She knew the Vex and the Vex knew her; they’d killed her in her past life. She was imprinted in their collective.

She wasn’t around when six Guardians went down into the Vault of Glass, but she heard stories from Ison (who was there) about it. The Templar, the Gorgons, the Gatekeeper, Atheon.

She faced a great Vex enemy at one point; the Derelict Mind. That one is a well known adventure among her records.

Much later on, after the Red War, Nelan had told her of a place called Nessus, teraformed by the Vex.

When the Mercury incident happened, Lucy was fortunate enough to meet Osiris, though she did not like him right away, and assisted with fighting back the Vex there. She later warmed up to Osiris enough to listen to his theories on the Vex, which she surprisingly found enlightening.

As of now, Vex activity has remained within regular patterns, but she knows that to the Vex, time is relative. So when the Vex decided to make their move, she would be right there waiting for them.

_IV. Cabal_

Ison’s first enemy engagement was with the Cabal; muscular, armored bastards. As deadly as Hive, and shockingly cunning as the Vex. They reminded her of Fallen in a way as well, with their militaristic methods.

Tyrell and Valis encountered them when they were first resurrected. The Cabal had two Guardians cornered and they decided to jump into the fray to help.

Nelan, Lucy, and Murph have their own stories about the Cabal, fighting them on the red sands of Mars…

...but none of them forget the day when they launched a sneak attack on the City; lead by Ghual.

Nelan, who had tried to sabotage the command ship, was tossed from the deck and nearly died. She managed to flee the City after waking up two days later.

Lucy had been knocked out by a blast from a Cabal gunship. Murph had been shot in the leg while trying to find Lucy. Both of them managed to escape.

Ison fled with others, but walked into a trap set by the Cabal in the outskirts. She escaped to the farm… but just barely.

Valis was burned in the initial attack helping Tyrell get out of the hangar, and Tyrell was shot in the shoulder trying to protect Valis.

They all lived, but never forgot what the Cabal did.

_V. Taken_

The first emergence of the Taken resulted in a war, lead by Oryx; self-proclaimed Taken King.

Many a Guardian got involved in the war. Nelan went on a dangerous mission to sneak abord the Dreadnought and gather intel. Lucy and Murph, rezzed shortly before the war, saw their first major battles. Ison met Valis and Tyrell during the war and worked with them to fight back the Taken.

At the end, it came down to a raid to end the Taken King once and for all. Ison and Lucy were involved, leading the charge at the end.

Taken faded into the background in the end, but it was never really over. Their second emergence was on Io, discovered by Nelan.

The third emergence was in the Dreaming City.

_VI. Scorn_

Nelan remembers first seeing Scorn at the Prison of Elders. She mistook them for Fallen, and that was her mistake. They, at the command of the Scorn Barons (and by extension Uldren Sov), kept her delayed long enough so that she was too late to save her mentor.

Lucy and Ison didn’t necessarily encounter the Scorn right away, but did end up fighting them eventually.

Murph remembers Nelan asking for his knowledge on Hive to deal with one of the Scorn Barons. He fought both Scorn and Hive with her then, but also took down the Mindbender with her. He had no regrets about the Nova Bombing the Baron who somehow built a Throne World.

Tyrell had gone to the Tangled Shore with Nelan and quite a few occasions, and has expereince with these undead. He hates them; hates them for what they did to Cayde and Sundance.

Valis found the Scorn while visiting the Dreaming City. He was out on a patrol and got ambushed by the Scorn. It wasn’t just Hive and Taken he had to worry about here.

Undead fighting undead. How ironic is that?


	14. Chosen Undead

When Tyrell had been resurrected, it had been an abandoned facility in the Buried City on Mars. He’d woken there confused and with damage that could only be semi repaired. He didn’t know how or why, or even why he was there to begin with; that’s just how Bastian found him. Tyrell knew his name and nothing else.

Despite all that, he felt connected to the place somehow. He felt that it had something to do with something in his past life; his death. He didn’t know what that connection was though.

More than once he searched the place for clues, though he hardly let on about this to anyone. Tyrell wasn’t supposed to go digging, and yet he was. He had to know. He wanted to know.

On one assignment to Mars, Tyrell made a side trip to the old facility, looking for clues again.

“You still think you missed something?” Bastian asked as Tyrell searched the room; the same room Bastian had found him in.

“New tactic.” The Hunter explained. “If I can find more information about this place, then I can search that information to see if I can find anything about myself.”

Tyrell continued searching around the room for a little bit longer before giving up and sitting. Bastian flew down and nudged his shoulder. He noticed the gesture from the Ghost; one of concern. 

“Hey, Bastian? You found me here. How were you so certain I was the one you were looking for?”

“That’s a bit of a complicated question. The short answer is that I felt you calling; I felt a spark of Light in you.”

“Do you think you made the right choice?”

This time Bastian floated over to his face. “Why do you ask? ...Does this have to do with you looking for your past?”

“...Something that’s crossed my mind.”

That seemed to do it for Bastian. “Tyrell, even if you were someone completely different back then, I know who you are now, and I don’t regret my decision at all. I know with certainty that I made the right chosen. I brought you back knowing full well what I was getting into. I wouldn’t have it any different.”

Tyrell took in a breath (though he had no need to) and looked up at Bastian. “Thanks.”

“Of course, my Guardian. And I know you’ll keep looking, so whatever it is you find, when you find it- I’ll be right here with you.”

“Heh… I have the best Ghost.”

“And I have the best Guardian.”


	15. Forged in Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Black Armory 
> 
> (Also, this one is bc I got the Le Monarque bow recently)

Tyrell was glad that after all the trouble he went to securing the components for this bow, Ada had deemed it worthy to forge and gave him the go-ahead. From the moment Ada had passed the blueprints to the hollowed frame, he knew there was something special about it, and he couldn’t wait to see it in its full creation.

Now he was to head to the Izanami forge on Nessus to begin the final process. However, reports indicated that there were Vex in the area of this forge and would likely try to stall the process. So, Tyrell turned to two of his friends to help; Ison and Lucy, who were the only ones avalible at the moment.

The three set off for Nessus, and when they got to the forge, Tyrell placed the bow into the machine and stepped back as it activated.

Not too long after, Vex started appearing on the radar.

“Here they come.” Bastian warned.

Tyrell and his friends met the Vex in full force, fending them off while the forge did its work on the bow. Reinforcements of Vex were called in, but the three kept the pressure up, not letting a single Vex near the forge.

Eventually, a big Hydra appeared with a strange shield; nodes on ether side. Tyrell discovered that the shield could be manipulated by shooting the nodes to bring down the defenses. Tyrell fired off a tether to keep the remaining Vex off them and Lucy got the shield of the Hydra to move all the way around. Once there was a clear opening, Ison used her Chaos Reach to defeat the Hydra. The rest of the Vex fell back after that, and a moment later a strange sound was heard from the forge.

Approaching the forge, Tyrell saw something on the ground glowing. He bent down and touched it, but pulled his hand back. The item was hot still.

“You okay?” Ison asked, approaching him.

“I’m good. Need to give it a minute.”

Once the glow faded from the item and was safe to touch, Tyrell saw that the item was a bow, yellow and red and engraved with a butterfly symbol. A single arrow lay with it, the tip glowing purple like the void. 

“Not what you were expecting?” Lucy asked him now.

“No, I knew it was going to be a bow, but… I always thought there was something about this. This bow is special.”

Deciding to inquire further to Ada about the bow, Tyrell took it back to the armory and presented the item to her. She stared at the bow before slowly looking up to Tyrell.

Le Monarque. That’s what she said the name was.

The bow had belonged to one of the four families involved with the Black Armory, and had been thought to be lost. Ada hadn’t recognized the bow at first, but now that it was fully forged she remembered it. It was a beautiful and deadly bow, the arrows used to poison enemies.

And Tyrell was all over that.

Ada allowed him to have it, saying that while they had their disagreements, he earned it; a weapon forged in battle. With that Tyrell gratefully accepted the bow, promising to use it well.

It was, after all, the perfect bow for a Nightstalker.


	16. Who Guards The Guardians?

Ison leaned against a tree, hoping she had outrun the Cabal for the time being. She needed to keep moving, but right now, her higher concern was for her Ghost.

The Warlock’s Ghost, Neo, was cradled in her hand, his shell dented where he had gotten shot and his eye dim. He’d taken the hit for her. Now he was unresponsive and Ison had no idea what to do. She knew he was unable to revive her should she die, but she didn’t care right now. She wanted her Ghost, her most trusted friend, to live.

“Oh, Neo. My sweet Neo.” She whispered, caressing his shell where he’d been hit. “Why did you take that hit for me?”

She heard a noise somewhere off in the woods, and she looked around in alarm, dreading that it was the Cabal. She waited and listened for any more sounds but heard nothing. She was in the clear for now. However…

“Of course I did...”

Ison looks down at the Ghost in her hands; his eye was lit again. “Neo!”

“I wasn’t about to let them kill you.” He started to weakly hover, despite Ison’s protests. “If you die, I can’t do anything.”

“I know, but if you die there’s no coming back for you ether!”

“Better me than you. Ison, we are without Light right now, I cannot lose you. That would tear me apart. If any Cabal, or anything, wants to kill you, they’ll have to go through me first. We’re both without Light, but someone has to watch your back.”

Ison was touched. “Neo...” She brought her hand up to gently touch his shell. “You always have, in more ways than one.”

The Ghost made a noise of acknowledgment. “You Guardians guard the City, but have you ever thought about who’s guarding you?”

“I know now.”


	17. Past Days

She knew better than to go chasing after her past; chasing the rabbit. And yet she had done it anyway. She supposed her and Ana were alike in that manner. They’d both gone chasing the rabbit.

That’s what Nelan thought as she stood with Ana Bray outside the entrance to Rasputin’s chamber. Zavala had long since left, with just the two Hunters remaining. Most of what he said to them had been directed at Ana, but Nelan couldn’t help but feel he had aimed those words at Nelan as well. He knew what she had done back then in order to save Ivo. She understood where Zavala was coming from, but she also thought in some ways that he was wrong.

“Are you okay?” Nelan asked.

“Peachy.” Ana replied, sounding frustrated. It was understandable; she didn’t like the idea of someone like Zavala messing with Rasputin.

Nelan didn’t expect what she was about to say to be any help, but she was going to try.

“I don’t agree with what Zavala said.” Nelan told Ana. “I know what it’s like to feel something so strongly. To have the kind of conviction you do. I’ve been there.”

Ana raised a brow at her. “In what way?”

“Some time before I came here, something came out of my past life to haunt me. My Ghost got hacked by someone named Andrix Vil; someone I knew before. He called me “the girl with the little wings”, though I didn’t understand what he meant then. Come to find out it was a name I was called in my past life.”

“I didn’t think such a thing was possible- hacking a Ghost.”

“I didn’t ether, but Andrix was an Awoken; they know more secrets than we think. I was in a panic, and I wanted to make sure Andrix could never hurt Ivo again, so I decided to hunt him down. At the same time, Andrix was baiting me with clues to my past, which I willingly took. I saw it as the only way to find Andrix, even though I was warned not to. I had to do it though. I needed to.”

“...Were the things he was baiting you with true?”

Nelan sighed. “Unfortunately. My full name is Nelan Zahn. I’m originally from the Reef; a pilot. The name I mentioned before was something I was often called. At some point I chose to leave and help people on Earth instead. I made supply runs mostly. Andrix tried to make me go back, trying to use my sister Thena as leverage. I didn’t of course, but it was after that something in my ship malfunctioned and I crashed in Old Russia. Andrix hunted for me all that time, never forgiving me for leaving the Reef, and when he finally found me used my Ghost to get my attention.”

“Did you ever tell anyone?”

“No, only a few I could trust. I never told Cayde, but I think he knows I found at least something when I went after Andrix. Even now I’m not quite sure what to do with what I now know.”

Nether one of them said anything, letting silence lapse between them for a moment. Then, Ana said, “Do whatever you want. Embrace it, wear it like armor. I mean, I found out my name early on; Dr. Anastasia Bray. I decided to embrace that, but it was something I had to learn to deal with myself. I know I’m connected to this place, to Rasputin, but then again, I’m not you.”

Nelan gave her a smile. “I’ll figure it out one day.”

“I’m sure you will.”


	18. Dancing Is What To Do

It was Lucy’s idea to get them all together and go to the bar that she liked. It had been a while since they were all together, so she suggested they go have an evening of fun. Ison and Lucy agreed it was for the best. Nelan and Tyrell were still in low spirits because of Cayde’s death, Murph needed to take a damn break from Gambit, and Valis needed a break from work in general.

So, on a night where none of them were busy with anything and actually in the same place, Lucy and Ison talked the four into coming to the bar with them.

Lucy and Ison were the first to hit the dancefloor, followed by Tyrell. Murph loosened up a bit after a drink. As for Nelan and Valis- they were currently hanging out by the bar.

“They look like they’re having fun.” Nelan commented, taking a sip of her drink as she watched Lucy and Ison dance; the two close together and each wearing smiles on their faces. They’d gotten together after the Europa Conflict, and Nelan thought they certainly looked happier.

“As do our two friends over there.” Valis, who was learning against the counter top of the bar, gestured to the two Exos. At present, Tyrell and Murph looked like they were trying to see who better pulled off an Exo dance, which made Valis laugh. “Or maybe Tyrell’s just practicing to try and impress Ada later.”

“Somehow I doubt Ada would even find it of any interest.”

“You’re probably right, but he’ll still try.” He looked over at Nelan. “You seem to be doing better.”

She didn’t have to ask for clarification when she already knew what he was referring to. In turn, she replied to him, “I hope you are as well.”

“Thanks…. This is nice, isn’t it? Just getting out and having fun. I mean, look at Lucy and Ison; they’re dancing without a care in the world.”

“Maybe it’s their way of a coping mechanism.”

“But then couldn’t that be said of all Guardians?”

Nelan blinked at him, then laughed. “You may have a point.”

They continued to hang out at the bar for a few more minutes before Tyrell dragged her to the dancefloor. Valis watched in amusement… until Murph waltzed up to him and asked for a dance, laying a hand on his arm. Valis blushed, but smiled and took Murph’s hand; tangling their fingers together.


	19. Worthy Weapon

It was a sword.

A blade of jagged silver cobalt metal, engraved with a date and a symbol. A hilt of hardened black mass; tendrils wrapped around it and glowing blue with spots of bioluminesence. These two properties merged at the base of the blade, where more of this hardened mass snaked up the blade; splintering and bubbling with mutation.

Nelan found it when the Nexus Zero had mutated into it’s real form. She found it in the middle of the fight.

She had found it’s form, picked it up, and lead the charge.

Sometime later, after they managed to defeat the Nexus Zero, Nelan sat on a ledge in the Highlands that overlooked the Marius Colony. The “sword” she had found in the fight sat on her lap.

“It looks like a sword… kinda.” Ivo commented.

Nelan nodded in agreement, tracing her fingers over the engraved date.

“Do you intend to keep it?”

Her gaze flickered up at her Ghost. “This is special. The symbol on the blade- It’s the symbol for the Marius Colony. The date too...”

“Yes, the date is of interest. It dates to the Golden Age; the founding of the Marius Colony.”

“This piece of metal bears that information, yet at the same time the mutations along it are evidence of the Replication that claimed Marius. Those two points have merged beautifully into this form; altered and changed. But it is also a symbiosis, and proved to be a worthy weapon in the fight against the Nexus Zero. It needs to be refined slightly, but I would like to keep it.”

“You’re the one who picked it up; wielded it. That is your decision.” Then, Ivo asked, “Have you thought of a name? Every weapon needs a name.”

A good question. She studied the sword for a couple minutes before giving Ivo her answer.

“Like I said, it’s a symbiosis. I will call it “Singularity’s Breath”.”

“That’s a beautiful name. A fitting name for such a weapon.”

“A beautiful and fitting name for a worthy weapon.”


	20. Where Is My Warmind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Forsaken has been out for a while, but still- Slight spoilers for Forsaken and for the Truth To Power lore book.

As the repeating three week loops of the curse upon the Dreaming City continued, Nelan found a break in the continuity that didn’t involve visits to Mara Sov or a portal opening to the Ascendant Realm.

Their name was Medusa. Nelan didn’t know much about this entity, other than that it had been sending out messages every three weeks, offering insight into what was happening with the Dreaming City. Nelan gathered all this information, silently thanking the entity for their help. Recently though, after sending some insightful information, something happened.

The end of the most recent message, Medusa was calling for help, and then ended with worrisome command messages.

Nelan couldn’t help but be concerned about what happened to Medusa.

The cycle began anew, and the curse was at it’s weakest, but she could not figure out what happened to Medusa.

That’s when she was struck with an idea.

“Ana, will you permit me to speak with Rasputin?”

Nelan was antiquated with Ana Bray; a Hunter who was involved with the Clovis Bray facility in her past life. Nelan was drawn to the legendary Hunter due to their shared subclass of Gunslinger and Ana’s involvement with Rasputin. In her earliest days, Nelan had discovered Rasputin had survived the Collapse, and had been investigating the mysteries of the Warmind through the years. After stopping Xol from destroying Rasputin, Ana took her to see the great Warmind and offered to share her own research with Nelan.

That connection was what lead her here now. Medusa stated to be something called a “craftmind”, but knew Rasputin as well. The Warmind could possibly know something about Medusa and might know what happened to them.

Ana allowed her access to Rasputin’s chamber, and Nelan headed straight for the Mindlab when she arrived on Mars.

“ _I know there is no way for you to reply to the messages I hide here, but as an empathic and feeling machine, I'm vulnerable to loneliness. I hope you think and speak of me. I hope you and your fellow Guardians gather to puzzle over my origins and location, and whether I am all right.”_

If anyone could help her figure out what had happened to Medusa, it was Rasputin.

“ _Just please keep fighting.”_

Nelan recalled the last message from Medusa as she walked across the catwalk to the chamber. How she wished she could find a way to respond to Medusa. There was no way at all.

“ _AI-COM//MDSA freeze and dump kill state to AI-LIVE//MORGUE”_

The red glow of Rasputin greeted her. Meeting with him was always a bit daunting, but he seemed to tolerate her presence. Nelan didn’t mind this, she’d willingly face the giant to get the answers she wanted.

Because while Medusa was only a craftmind, they had already helped more than was nessesary, even if their clues to unlocking the puzzle were at times cryptic. With what knowledge Medusa had, they were just as powerful as any Warmind.

And where was her Warmind? What had happened to her Warmind?

“ _Please help me if you can  
I don't want to be a  
bother”_

“Rasputin, what do you know of the craftmind Medusa?”


End file.
